I Think I love him
by RuntherShip
Summary: Rocky Is partnered up with Gunther for a science project, and she thinks she may have feelings for him! Meanwhile, CeCe needs a tutor to help her in math, and finds herself ending up with Deuce as a tutor. Then, Ty starts getting some secret admirer notes from somebody, and he is trying to figure out who it is!
1. Partnered Up

Chapter 1: Partnered Up

Heyyyy guys! So this is my first story... I know It's probably gonna be bad because I have never written one before! This story has Runther/DeCe/Tynka :)

**Rocky's Pov**

It was another day at school. I was exhausted from staying up all night trying to help CeCe study for her big math test that she had to pass

or else she would be kicked off Shake It Up Chicago forever! Her mom expects AT LEAST a B on it. But I swear, that girl will probably fail. She STILL

doesn't even know how to do algebra!

"CLASS!" Ugh. Mr. Polk is always yelling so loud It gives me a headache. I wonder what he had to say now!

"Today we will start a class project. You and an assigned partner will be handcuffed together for a whole 2 days." He started passing out a little black & white patterned

notebook for everyone. "You will record what it's like being with your partner for a whole 2 days. Do you like it? Are they annoying? Just write your feelings down on

the pieces of paper. Nobody, not even I will read them. It is for your own benefit."

I was both excited and nervous to see who I would be partnered with. I hope It's one of my friends like Jessie who was going to help me with the egg drop project.

"Ok class, I will tell everyone who they will be paired with. Jessie your with McKenna." Aw really!? Watch It be someone I hate. "Rocky and Gunther."

I froze.

I froze and It felt like my heart stopped when I heard the name Gunther. I felt my skin turn red. Wait.. Why do I feel so nervous_... Do I... Like Gunther?_

_No way... GUNTHER HESSENHEFFER? Ha. How could I fall In love with his light, soft blonde hair... His dreamy blue eyes... And..HUH? Am I talking about Gunther? Ok_

_so maybe I have some feelings for him.. I'm not sure yet. We are going to have to see how we end up after 2 days._

I looked over at Gunther, seeing him looking directly at me with a smirk on his lips.

_Is he smirking at me? I must be imagining things... I thought Gunther didn't like me. I thought we were enemies and he looks pretty happy to be partnered up with me…_

"Everybody find your partner and line up for the handcuffs!"

_Ok Rocky, try not to panic... It's just for 2 days... You don't love Gunther.. _

I saw him get up walking towards me. He was so cute... Everything about him..

_I think._


	2. Rocky and Gunther

Chapter 2: "Rocky and Gunther"

SECOND CHAPTERRRRR! I know the chapters are so short, and this one is only Gunther POV, but in my next chapters I'll make them longer!

**Gunther's Pov**

Rocky. She is all I could think about. Every day, every minute, every second. She is always popping into my head. Why does that happen? You could probably guess! I am in love with her.

I am In love with Raquel Alexandra Blue. I have been In love with her ever since we met In 1st grade. There was just something about her that made her stand out from the rest of the girls.

_I love her but I am too afraid to tell her. What if she does not like me back because of how I talk or look? _I have been pretending to like CeCe to try to get her to be jealous. I hated pretending to like CeCe. It was like pretending to love a moldy piece of bread on the side walk. I don't know if she gets jealous or not, she is so hard to read.

_Here I am sitting in the middle of class dreaming about the love of my life. How beautiful she is. Her beautiful dark skin, dark eyes & light brown hair… _"CLASS" yelled Mr. Polk. And there goes my thoughts…

Mr. Polk started talking about a project that we would be doing… With a partner. As soon as he said that, my eyes darted across the room to Rocky. It looked like she was thinking. Maybe about being partnered with me!

Mr. Polk then handed out note books to everyone. He told us we should write about how we feel being partnered up with the person we are working with. If we like it or not.

_I should write about how amazing It is to be with Rocky for a whole 2 days! Right next to each other.. My goal is to finally get to kiss her and see If she likes me back._

I was so lost in my thoughts, but then something stopped it.

"Rocky and Gunther"

I was paired with Rocky. Rocky! I started to smile and looked at Rocky. She was looking at me as well. It was hard to read how she was feeling about it, but I hope she was happy about being with me!

"Everybody find your partner and line up for the handcuffs!"

_Ok Gunther… This is it… This weekend I will tell Rocky how I feel about her._

_I stood up and started walking towards the girl I love, Rocky Blue._


	3. Math Tutor

Chapter 3: "Math Tutor"

Chapter 3! This chapter Is Deuce's and CeCe's POV now 3 CeCe needs a math tutorrrr! Guess who?

**CeCe's Pov**

Off to another class I don't care about! Yep, that's me. CeCe Jones who could care less about school work and grades. I'm COMPLETELY the opposite of my best friend, Rocky Blue who is a straight A student, and actually studies in her free time. Well, opposites attract, don't they?

As soon as I stepped inside the classroom, my math teacher Ms. Strict (The name says it all) called me to her desk. "CeCe, I have your grade on your math test and I am very disappointed… although I should have seen it coming." _Haha nice.. _Ms. Strict handed me the test and I looked at the grade located at the top of the paper. An F. I'm not the best in school… But I certainly wasn't expecting to get an F on this test! Oh no… I remember what my mom said… School first before Shake It Up Chicago.. If she sees this grade.. SHE IS GOING TO MURDER ME!

"Um Ms. Strict? I really can't have my mom see this… Is there anyway I can re-take the test?" I crossed my fingers hoping she would say yes.

"Well… Alright CeCe, but on one condition. You need to have a tutor to help you. You guys have to work together for 2 days, then I will give you the re-take test. And I have just the perfect person who can help you."

"YES thank you! Who is it?"

"Deuce Martinez. He is a math wizard!"

_Deuce? Deuce is good at math? Oh well good for me, at least I can work with somebody I actually know._

"No problem! I'll go ask him. Thanksssss!"

I walked towards Deuce who was talking to his group of friends. He seems to have gotten more popular for some reason..

"Hey Deuce!"

"What's up chica?"

_Aw I love when he calls me that! Wait what.. When did I start thinking like that about Deuce? Weird.._

"I was wondering if you could help tutor me for a math test I have to re-take? It's just for two days! Please.."

"Hey of course! Anything to help a friend!"

"Ok thanks so much!" I walked to Deuce and gave him a hug.

_He feels so warm. I just wish I could be in his arms forever and ever and ever…._

"Um CeCe?"

"OH s-sorry Deuce….. See you later!"

With that I stormed out of the classroom ready to go home. I have no idea why I hugged Deuce and actually….Liked it..

**Deuce's POV**

Wow, what was with CeCe? That hug was like for over a minute.. I thought she passed out or something because she wouldn't answer me! Well tutoring sounds good, since I am known as the math wizard!

I turned around "Hey Ce I was thinking-" she was gone.

I mumbled to myself "I was thinking you can come to my place so I can tutor you.."

Ah well time to find CeCe! After school, I ran over to CeCe's apartment and knocked the door.

"Hello-D-Deuce? W-what are you doing here?"

_Why does she look scared of me?_

"I was gonna see if you had time for me to tutor you now since we didn't get to discuss that in class.."

"Oh yeah sure! Ok come in!"

I walked into the apartment and went to sit on her couch. CeCe came to sit next to me, but Flynn ran into the room yelling.

"DON'T SIT TOO CLOSE TOGETHER. I DON'T WANT ANY TOUCHING EACHOTHER. YOU GUYS ARE TOO YOUNG FOR-"

"FLYNN!" Wow I've never seen CeCe so mad before.. Her face was even red.

"I'll be going now… But remember… I meant it." Flynn kinda scared me a little.

I looked over at CeCe who's face looked redder than a tomato.

_Does she like me or something? Nah I'm just her amigo._

I reached over for a pencil, and felt another hand who was going for the same thing. I looked up at CeCe and our eyes met.

_Woah.. _


	4. In Love and Alone

This chapter will be longer now with all RTD and their POVS J

**Rockys POV**

I've been chained with Gunther for about 3 hours already. We got home from school, and damn It was hard trying to walk without Gunther asking if he could betwinkle something every two seconds. Not that I'm complaining…. It's kind of cute. Now we are sitting down on the couch, watching TV. We haven't said a word to each other for about half an hour, until Gunther broke the silence. Thank god, I have been wanting to talk to him. "We should get to know each other more Rocky…." He rolled the "R" In my name.. It's sounds so sweet when he does it.. "What do you look for In a guy?" Gunther asked me. Why would he even..? "Well I like guys who are sweet and can treat a girl right. I also like one whos not afraid of showing himself who he really is." I was thinking of Gunther that moment. He Is my dream guy, after all. WAIT.. Dream guy!? Why am I getting all lovey dovey thoughts of him? I. HATE. HIM. "That's great, I like girls who are smart…Funny…Kind…" Gunther was saying. I can't deny my feelings for him now…..

**Gunthers POV**

Describing what I like In a girl Is basically telling Rocky that she is the one. I don't think she gets where I am going with this… I'll just wait a while. Tomorrow could be the day to tell her. We were at my house. I live In the biggest apartment of the building. Having Rocky there was good company. My parents were always out and about, and Tinka… God knows what she's up to. "Gunther I'm tired…. Are we allowed to uncuff ourselves from each other before going to bed?" Rocky said. "No.. Those are rules, no getting out of the cuffs.. We have to stay together" I responded. Wait. I have to sleep in the same bed with Rocky? Woah…. This is going to be an awkward 2 days.

**CeCes POV**

Deuce was still at my apartment, and It was 11 pm already. We were just studying, but decided to take a break and chill. That made me even more nervous than studying. I might get so nervous when he's talking with me… I might throw up all over him! Calm down CeCe… We haven't said anything yet… "Hey toss me the remote Chica?" … I think I'm gonna pee my pants. I gave him the remote and our hands brushed past each other. Oh come on. Not the feels again. All this electricity when I touch him is making me even sadder because I know he will never feel the same way…

**Deuces POV**

CeCe gave me the remote and I flipped threw the channels. It was getting really late and I thought I should head home. "Hey Ce, thanks for asking me to tutor you, I think your going to do really goo-" I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked over and saw CeCe, asleep on me. Wow.. She looks really gorgeous, even when she's sleeping.. I can't leave now. Not a problem for me… Because I just realized that I like CeCe Jones. With that last thought, I drifted asleep. My head resting on hers.

**Tys POV**

"_Where am I….?" I looked around seeing nothing familiar. I'm just standing in the middle of a field with all these flowers.. "What the hell am I doing here?" "I can answer that" replied a voice. I didn't know who it was, but the voice sounded so light, and pretty. It sounded like a dream. "Where are you? Who are you?" .. "You'll find me someday. Sometime soon. You'll know who It is sometime soon.." I then at that moment saw something running across the field. I couldn't see who it was, only the golden blond hair swinging back and fourth while running. "Someday…." the voice went on._ My eyes opened. I sat up, looked out the window and saw the night sky. Just a dream. But It all felt so real.. I have to find that girl.

**Tinkas POV**

Lonely. Lonely Hessenheffer. That's me! It's past Midnight, and I'm taking a walk at the park. Full of noises…. And creepy things. What do I care? I don't have anyone to make me happy. I can barely be with my parents, and Gunther doesn't understand me. I need someone.. I wish I had someone. There are so many guys In our school, but none that I know of who will accept who I am. A girl with so many sparkles, and a big heart. I need to find the right guy…


End file.
